J2: Relena's Valentine Surprise
by Kaosu Buraindo
Summary: It's Valentines Day, and Relena is planning a surprise present for Heero. Lots of Relena bashing in this baby.


Ooo, another part of my journal saga. Don't really have much to say, but I do like this one. Heheh >:)   
Warnings: Relena bashing (and lots of it!) Possibly some swearing, nothing heavy as usual. No F words ^_^.   
Disclaimar: I don't own gundamwing. Happy now? *sniffle*   
  
*****   
  
February 10th, 12 am

Relena Peacecraft here! Can you believe it? only...ummm..*counts on fingers* one..two..three.umm..what comes after three again? how many day's from the 10th to the 14th?..oh, never mind! A well bred Pacifist needs no math! all i know is that Valenties day is on the 14th and i just know my Heero will do something special for me! i still have that teddy bear he gave me! It's the symbol of our undying love for each other! i'm waiting for you, Heero!  
Relena.

  
February 12th, 2 pm

Hello! Relena here!  
Only......a couple of day's until valentines day! I haven't seen Heero anywhere...maybe I should do something for him instead! Yes, then he will really appreciate me! what should I do? I know! I'll visit him at his safe house! I discovered his new location by following him around. He will love the surprise I'll leave for him! oh Heero!..want to see the picture I keep of him? I carry it around with me wherever I go. Well, better start preparing for my valentines gift for my precious Heero.  
Relena Peacecraft.   
  
Ehe...I kinda lost it. I was praying at my Heero shrine and it caught on fire by one of the candles.   
  
February 14th, 3pm

Relena here!  
I'm at the window of Heero's room! i thought of the perfect Valentines Day gift for him, can you guess what it is?.....ME! i'm going to give myself to Heero! i know he'll love it. Now all i need to do is figure out how to get into the room...wait, isn't that Quatre? one of Heero's friends?...he looks pretty gulable..i'll write back in a bit!  
Relena.

February 14th, 4pm

Relena Here!  
i did it! i'm in the house! that Quatre kid let me in because i told him that i needed to talk to Heero about something important about Pacifism, the kid looked overjoyed to see me. Not too bright, is he? Oh look! i've found Heero's room!...He isn't in there, perfect, now i can slip into something more...comfortable … hehehe. He's going to love this, I'll write back when everything's set up!  
Relena

February 14th, 4:30pm

Done! i'm all dressed up. Want to guess what I'm wearing? give up? it's nothing but red...red..whats that fancy word for underwear?..umm..Never mind, it's a really short almost see-threw dress with frilly thing's, it exposes quite a bit of cleavage..Heero is going to love this! i look so sexy! damn i'm good!...oh, i just swore..i mean, Darn! i'm sexy! now all i have to do is turn on the romantic music..here we go. And get on the bed like, Oof!  
Whoops..i fell of the bed...ehehe..never done this before, but i know i can pull it off, I'm Relena Peacecraft! and i will win Heero tonight! yes I will! Now all i have to do is wait for him to come home, write back in a bit.

February 14th, 6pm

Heero STILL isn't back yet! Where could he have gone? the war is over so there are no more missions...  
and something horrible happened …that Maxwell kid almost messed everything up! he came into the room looking for MY Heero and saw me…and he started LAUGHING! can you believe this? how rude! He's just jealous because I'm so beautiful and he can't have me. Yes that's it...anyway's, he didn't kick me out so i don't care, i just want Heero to come…wait! I hear someone!...it's Heero! i hear his voice! oh finally! guess what? since i can't write everything that happens I brought a tape recorder! I'll press record....NOW! *click*

*sound of door creaking open*  
Heero: Don't be stupid Duo, Relena is- *sound of Heero gasping and dropping his gun on the floor*  
Heero: what...the...hell...  
Relena: surprise, Heero!  
Heero:........!!  
*cheesy romantic music playing in background, and sound's of Duo laughing his ass off are heard in the distance*  
Relena: Guess what day it is, Heero...  
*sound of door slamming shut*  
Heero:......Relena, what...  
Relena: it's Valentines Day, I just couldn't let you be alone on the most romantic day of the year, my darling Heero  
Heero:.........  
Relena: So, I decided to come and give you a little present..  
Heero:!!!!!!!????  
Relena: *trying to be sexy* Do you know what that present is? *Relena pull's a bit of the skirt up to reveal some leg*  
Heero:...o.O()????  
Relena: it's me, Heero ...you can have me..  
Heero: WHAT THE HELL!?  
Relena: Common Heero, i know you want me...*Relena jumps off the bed and lands flat on her face* Ooof!..wait..that wasn't suppose to happen..*She get's up and pounces on Heero, who looks like he's about to either faint, or explode*  
Relena: take me, Heero!  
Heero:GAH! GET THE HELL OFF ME!  
Relena: Don't hide your true feeling He-  
*Relena is cut short as she is tossed out the window by Heero*  
Relena: HEEEEEEERRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooo.....  
*Duo walks into the room with a HUGE grin on his face*  
Duo: Take me Heero! take me! you knooowww you want me! *snicker*  
Heero: Shut UP! *Heero storms out of the room*  
Duo: where you goin'?  
Heero: To take a VERY hot shower...

February 16th, 7pm

Relena here, i just came back from the hospital. I had minor cut wounds and a sprained arm...why...why did Heero do this to me? i don't understand...everything went as i planned...I KNOW! it's that Duo! he's got a hold on Heero!...and, that Quatre kid! that's why he let me in! because he wanted to see me humiliated! oh, the agony! they are trying to keep us apart because they both love me and are jealous of Heero! whatever will i do?..well, i'm in no condition to move..did i mention both my leg's are in casts? Heero is so strong! *swoons* well, i wont' be able to write in here for a bit, so this is Relena signing off...  
Relena Peacecraft, soon to be Yuy!


End file.
